battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Firey Jr.
Firey Jr. is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He was a recommended character. He first appeared in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None with some other recommended characters jumping in a vat of hydrochloric acid to retrieve Bally, Marble, and the rest of the Announcer's marble collection to get 15 bonus points. He reappeared as one of the characters who people could vote for to be in BFDIA, but with only 197 votes, he couldn't join and was flung to the LOL. Firey Jr. (along with every IDFB character except for Evil Leafy and Nonexisty) appears in Battle for BFDI, competing with Team Ice Cube!. He is a smaller/junior version of Firey, for example being 1/4th the height of Basketball. In Episode 14, he has a text that reads "JUNIOR!" on top of his head. Firey Jr.'s IDFB redesign features his arms and legs redesigned, having no "balls" for hands and legs, along with a thicker outline. As of now, he has never actually interacted with Firey, and even in BFB they are separated. Firey Jr. is on Team Ice Cube!, while Firey is on The Losers!. Personality Despite the name "Firey Jr.," his voice does not sound young at all, despite having a different voice actor than Firey. He may have Firey's personality, but he does not keep promises. Appearance Firey Jr. appears to be a miniature flame. His asset is a modified version of Firey's. It seems to have always been that way. BFDI In BFDI, Firey Jr. has the word "junior" floating above his head. BFDIA In BFDIA, Firey Jr. no longer has the word "junior". He looks just like Firey. IDFB Firey Jr. has a thicker outer line in IDFB. This asset stayed for BFB. Vote History Trivia * Firey Jr. is one of the two variations of the original cast that participates in BFB. The other one is Robot Flower. * Firey Jr. is the smallest and shortest contestant so far. * Some fans have speculated that Firey Jr.'s mother is Leafy, as she was Firey's potential love interest in Battle for Dream Island. *Despite Firey Jr.'s voice sounding almost identical to Firey's, he and Firey have completely different voice actors. *In BFB 1, Firey Jr. called Bracelety by her name, but in BFB 4, he thought she was Ringy. Deaths *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: Eraser’s hallucination was all of the eliminated contestants being crushed by an Announcer Crusher. Gallery Firey_Jr..jpeg|Firey Jr. in episode 14 Firey_Jr.jpeg|Firey Jr in BFDI Firey JUNIOR!.png|Firey Jr. in Episode 14 fireyjunioridfb.png|Firey Junior in IDFB intro. firey jr..PNG Fjr.gif|Blazing Fiery Jr..png Firey Jr behind rules.png|Firey Jr. behind game rules in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Firey Jr behind Book.png|Firey Jr. behind Book. Firey JUINOR! Idle.png|Firey Jr.'s Older Body. Firey Jr in BFB.png Screenshot_20171105-100732.png Firey Jr with Donut and Gelatin.png|Firey Jr with Donut and Gelatin Firey Jr Gaps.png|*Gasp* TLC full count.png firey jr.PNG fireyjr2.PNG|Firey Jr. in the BFB intro. Firey jr pose.png FireyJr TeamIcon.png D970FA92-B123-434A-BC47-45BE4CC44176.png Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Males Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Arms and Legs Category:Variations of Characters Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Contestants Category:Firey Jr. Category:Firey Category:Battle for BFDI